Kuro Oni
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Multichap] [Ch 2 Updated] kehidupan sekolah yang normal sepertinya bukan untuk Naruto. ketika ia memutuskan untuk memilih jalan damai, ia malah harus berurusan dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Senior yang menyusahkan, rasa penasaran yang menjerumuskan, Empat kelompok berandalan. (maaf, ganti judul. asalnya judul fic ini: Iron Punch)
1. Awal Mula

_Kuro Oni_

 _The Story by Kadalbotak_

 _Characters by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Adventure, Suspense (Hopefully XD)_

 _Rated T_

* * *

Awal Mula

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk para murid tahun ke tiga di SMP Kamakura. Sebuah gedung olah raga telah di sulap dengan berbagai macam pernak-pernik untuk upacara kelulusan. Sebuah panggung pun telah di persiapkan untuk pidato dari perwakilan murid, para guru dan kepala sekolah. Ratusan kursi telah berjejer rapi menghadap kearah panggung, satu persatu para murid mengisi kursi kursi yang kosong begitu pun kursi untuk para guru dan kepala sekolah.

Tak terasa acara telah berlangsung, dimulai dengan pembacaan pidato dari perwakilan murid, ia berpidato tentang kesan-kesannya bersekolah di SMP Kamakura, tentang suka duka yang di alaminya, tentang manfaat apa saja yang telah ia terima, dan hal yang paling ia benci, yaitu harus meninggalkan sekolah yang cintai.

Akhirnya pidato dari perwakilan murid pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dan membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Pidato yang kedua adalah dari perwakilan guru, ia bercerita tentang suka duka yang ia alami, lika-liku yang ia hadapi selama mengajar, terutama mengajar siswa tahun ke tiga, terlebih lagi ia harus mengalami acara perpisahaan ini setiap tahun, namun ia hanya berpesan agar selalu mengamalkan semua ilmu yang kita dapat dan mendoakan agar semua siswa bisa menjadi orang yang berguna, dan bermanfaat. Pidato yang kedua pun di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lalu yang selanjutnya adalah pengumuman siswa siswi terbaik, dilanjutkan dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah pun akhirnya dimulai. "selamat siang anak anak." Suara berat kepala sekolah membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"kalian tahu? Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya. Tak terasa, kini kalian ada di penghujung akhir." Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya perlahan-lahan.

"Ingatlah, kalian sekarang adalah manusia yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Manusia yang mulai mempunyai tanggung jawab, bukan hanya untuk diri kalian, tapi juga untuk diri keluarga kalian."

"Karena itu, dewasakanlah! Bukan hanya pikiran kalian tapi juga hati kalian, bantulah sesamamu, bergunalah untuk sesamamu maka kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Baik hari ini atau pun nanti, kalian adalah bagian dari SMP Kamakura, jadi jangan pernah lupakan sekolah ini dan jadilah orang yang berguna. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa bapak sampaikan, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya, yang diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan isak-tangis yang terdengar di beberapa kursi para murid. Mereka terharu mendengar pidato yang di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah dan mereka pun sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman seperjuangan mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

Setelah acara selesai, banyak murid yang menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama. Mengabadikan momen yang takkan pernah mereka ulangi lagi, mereka berfoto bersama dengan gembira menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lewati. Namun, tatkala mereka melihat foto diri mereka, isak-tangis pun terdengar tak dapat mereka bendung, menyadari bahwa ini mungkin adalah saat terakhir mereka bersama, bercanda-tawa bersama. Dan di antara para murid pun banyak yang saling berpelukan untuk menuangkan segala perasaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya bisa terbaring memandangi langit. Ia terbaring sambil memperhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan, burung-burung yang terbang seenaknnya, dan angin yang berhembus kesana kemari. Ingin sekali Naruto menikmati saat saat yang menyenangkan itu namun, sayang sekali sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka dan sesekali darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Untuk sekedar bergerak pun ia tak bisa, apalagi untuk berjalan dan menikmati suasana.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka bahwa musuh-musuhnya di SMP akan beramai-ramai menghajarnya di taman. Bila satu lawan satu mungkin ia akan masih bisa menghadapinya tapi empat orang sekaligus, itu terlalu sulit untuk ia hadapi sendiri dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua pukulan yang mereka berikan padanya.

Di saat orang lain sibuk mengabadikan kenangannya, menikmati saat saat terakhirnya di sekolah. Ia malah mengabadikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, menikmati rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pikiran Naruto mengawang, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya sebagai siswa tahun ketiga di SMP, sebagai hari yang istimewa Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolah yang baru saja di cucinya, karena ia tidak mau tampil buruk di hari itu. Ia memakai atasan warna hitam dan celana dengan warna yang senada, dan ia pun memakai jaket berwarna orange.

seperti biasa ia melewati jalan yang biasanya ia lewati. Melewati sebuah taman yang cukup besar, banyak wahana permainan disana. Pohon-pohon pun cukup rimbun terlihat, dan sering di jadikan tempat bermain anak anak. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan santai karena jadwal acara kelulusan tidak sepagi jadwal sekolahnya yang biasa, sehingga ia tak perlu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolah.

"NARUTO!" sebuah suara keras memanggilnya dari dalam taman, membuyarkan semua lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, ia berjalan mencari-cari dengan seksama orang yang memanggilnya dan alhasil orang yang memanggilnya adalah musuh Naruto selama di SMP, Sasori. Sasori menjadi musuh Naruto sejak mereka ada di tahun kedua sekolah.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasori, ia melangkah dengan sedikit waspada. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan ataupun ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada keanehan disekitarnya.

"Halo... Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasori menyapa ke arah Naruto di sertai dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto berpikir itu adalah seringai paling memuakkan sedunia.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Ia menjawab dengan malas sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku jaket.

"Apa yang kumau darimu? Kira-kira apa ya?" Sasori berpikir sambil menyangga dagunya.

Naruto merasa kesal dengan semua tingkah Sasori yang berbelit-belit ini. Namun ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan situasi, ia pun waspada jikalau ada hal yang tidak terduga yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau ingat kejadian dua bulan lalu, di belakang gedung olahraga." Sasori memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Saat kau menghajarku, dan meninggalkanku disana." Sasori bangkit dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasori.

"Ya, lalu."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa aku dendam padamu karena kejadian itu, dan berniat membalasmu disini." Sasori berkata singkat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, aku sudah pernah menghajarmu sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak keberatan bila harus menghajarmu lagi disini."

"Ciihh... jangan berpikiran sempit Naruto. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa." Sasori meludah di hadapan Naruto.

"DEIDARA! KISAME! HIDAN! Keluarlah! Kita akan segera bersenang-senang." Sasori memanggil ketiga temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Ketiga orang yang tadi di panggil Sasori adalah teman-teman dari Sasori, sekaligus musuh-musuh Naruto yang ia pernah hajar dulu. Ketiga orang itu keluar dari balik pepohonan, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sasori. Mereka lalu mengelilingi Naruto, di sebelah kanan Naruto adalah Deidara, orang yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang panjang, hampir mirip seperti rambut Naruto.

Di sebelah kiri adalah Kisame pria tinggi dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ikan. Dan di belakang Naruto adalah Hidan pria dengan penampilan biasa-biasa saja tapi punya kebiasaan aneh, seperti melakukan ritual-ritual tak jelas ataupun membaca hal-hal gaib dari forum internet yang sering di lihatnya.

Mereka semua pernah bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Naruto tapi mereka akhirnya kalah dan menyimpan dendam pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat waspada melihat gerak-gerik mereka. Ia mencoba berpikir bagaimana cara bisa lolos dari pengeroyokan ini.

Bila ia melawan, ia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan empat orang sekaligus. Tapi, bila mencoba melarikan diri, itu tak mungkin. Orang bernama Hidan itu ada di belakangnya. Naruto bepikir sematang-matangnya tentang cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari sana.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?!" Sasori tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tak karuan.

"Jangan merasa ada di atas angin Sasori." Naruto menyeringai ke arah Sasori dan tiba-tiba Naruto berlari meraih kayu di antara semak-semak di dekatnya.

"Haaaaahahahahha... bodoh. Kau pikir sudah menang dengan mendapatkan kayu itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jika terjadi hal seperti ini Naruto. Kisame lemparkan padaku!" Sasori memerintahkan Kisame untuk melempar sesuatu.

Ternyata benda yang di lemparkan Kisame adalah sebuah stik baseball yang sudah Sasori persiapkan sebelumnya. Takut-takut bila ada kejadian yang tak terduga.

Sempat ada keraguan dalam raut wajah Naruto ketika ia melihat Sasori yang mendapatkan stik baseball. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, semua itu sirna dan berganti semangat yang berapi-api.

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi kalau cacat. Mungkin bisa diatur." Sasori tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah musuhnya itu. "SERANG!"

Perkelahian antara keempat orang itu dan Naruto berlangsung sengit. Mereka menyerang Naruto secara serempak. menyerangnya dari segala arah, Naruto hanya bisa menyerang sesekali, karena ia terus menerus di serang dari segala arah. Menyerang setiap celah yang kosong dari dirinya. Ia mulai terkena pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial! Aku takkan bertahan lama dengan intensitas serangan yang seperti ini." Naruto menyadari batas kemampuannya.

"Jangan melamun Naruto!" kisame mengarahkan stik baseball ke pelipis Naruto.

"Buukk!"

Naruto terhuyung terkena serangan Kisame. Matanya berkunang-kunang tak fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau pusing Naruto?! Sini biar aku membuatmu bangun!" sebuah pukulan dari Hidan mendarat di perut Naruto, membuatnya terbelalak. Naruto tersungkur ke tanah, ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heii Naruto. Kau tak menghormati lawanmu dengan tidur-tiduran seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur saja untuk selamanya." Deidara mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengerang memegangi perutnya. Ia menutup mata, bersiap mengahadapi serangan selanjutnya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku takkan membunuhmu, tapi aku akan menghajarmau habis-habisan!" Teriakan dari Sasori tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Hanya ada suara yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan antara stik baseball dan tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa yang di rasakan Naruto selain sakit.

Sasori dan yang lainnya memukuli Naruto cukup lama. Menumpahkan segala dendam mereka padanya. Memukul dengan segenap tenaga mereka. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Naruto hanya menunduk menahan pukulan yang datang dari segala arah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"CUKUP!" Sasori mengkomando ketiga temannya untuk berhenti. "Ayo kita pergi!"

"Heeii Sasori, aku belum puas menghajarnya!" Deidara memprotes keputusan Sasori.

"Ya. Aku pun belum puas!" Hidan menyetujui pendapat Deidara.

"Begitupun aku." Jelas Kisame.

"Aku tahu kalian belum puas. Tapi, kita tak boleh mengambil resiko untuk membunuhnya, begini saja sudah cukup. kita bisa menghajarnya lain kali. Ayo!" Sasori kembali mengkomando ketiga temannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal pecundang!" Deidara menendang perut Naruto.

"Ciumlah tanah dibawahmu!" Hidan menginjak Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Kisame memukul Naruto dengan stik baseball.

"Dan ini hadiah perpisahan dariku!" Sasori menendang dada Naruto sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Naruto seperti kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"sampai nanti Naruto!" Sasori menyeringai pada Naruto yang tak berdaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SIALLL!" Naruto berteriak sekencangnya dalam posisinya yang masih terbaring. Mengeluarkan segenap amarah yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatku sangat marah!" Naruto merutuk dalam hati. "Akan kubalas mereka nanti!"

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto bisa bangkit dan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun masih di sertai dengan pening yang tak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian memaksakan diri berjalan menuju flatnya disertai dengan langkah yang ringkih.

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain jalan terlihatlah seorang gadis. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang indah terhembus angin. Ia melihat dengan seksama pemuda yang berjalan di seberang jalan. Ia memperhatikan kondisinya yang babak belur dan langkahnya yang begitu ringkih.

"Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" seorang gadis berponytail memanggilnya dari depan.

"Tak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat."

"Hmm."

 **-To be continue-**

* * *

Ok, sebenarnya chapter 1 ini adalah chapter dari fic saya yang dulu, yang sudah di hapus. Jadi, kalau ada yang merasa udah pernah baca, yang gak aneh juga, haha.

Komen? Kritik? Flame? Silent? yang jelas, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca.

Akhir kata, Jaa..


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuro Oni_

 _The Story by Kadalbotak_

 _Characters by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Adventure, Suspense (Hopefully XD)_

 _Rated T_

* * *

Sekolah Baru

Naruto terdiam di pojok kelas sambil melihat lapangan sekolah yang ramai dari balik jendela. Sambil menopang dagu, ia memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih _baseball_ dengan gembira dan penuh dengan semangat. Rasa lelah yang mereka rasa, tertutupi oleh senyum-senyum bahagia yang terkembang di wajah mereka. Sebuah masa yang akan kau ingat sampai kelak kau berjalan dengan ringkih dan tak mempermasalahkan ketika encokmu mulai kambuh..

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Naruto menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di SMA Fujisaki. Sebuah SMA yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah kota Konoha. SMA yang cukup terpandang, banyak lulusan dari sekolah itu yang masuk ke universitas-universitas terkenal, Todai, Waseda, Kyodai, sebutlah yang lain, dan kau akan menemukan lulusan Fujisaki ada disana.

Sebenarnya Naruto cukup beruntung bisa masuk ke SMA ini. Saat pertama ia melakukan tes, ia hanya melakukannya dengan modal nekat dan doa yang sehari sebelumnya ia panjatkan di kuil terdekat. Semoga koin lima yen itu bisa berhasil, pikirnya.

Saat dulu teman-temannya menanyakan sekolah mana yang akan mereka tuju, Naruto dengan mantap mengatakan akan sekolah di sini. Mereka semua tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia mengatakan seperti itu lebih karena ingin menantang dirinya, karena yang ia tahu, kesempatan untuk masuk di sekolah ini sangatlah sulit. Sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto menatap ke arah teman-temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari. "Aku akan ada di Fujisaki."

Ia lalu berlalu.

Sambil memperhatikan para pemain _baseball_ itu, Naruto sesekali melirik ke arah bangunan sekolah yang memiliki arsitektur modern, bentuk bangunanya yang simetris, panel-panel kaca yang terpasang di beberapa tempat. Pun di beberapa sudut di sekolahnya, banyak patung-patung hasil karya klub seni. Dan yang harus ia akui, semua patung itu benar-benar bagus dan artistik. Ia hanya tertegun, dapatkah ia menemukannya di tempat lain?

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu, ketika kelas seketika berubah ramai. Teman-teman kelasnya mulai masuk dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Naruto sadar, jam istirahat sudah berakhir dan itu adalah perpisahan untuk waktu makan siangnya. Kini ia menyesal, kenapa ia menolak ajakan makan siang dari Shino, teman yang duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan wajah pasrah ia lalu bergegas membuka tasnya dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Shino yang baru saja duduk di bangku, melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit lesu."

Dengan wajah yang masih tertuju ke dalam tas untuk mencari pensil, Naruto menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ok." Shino menjawab singkat. Matanya lalu tertuju ke arah guru yang baru saja muncul di ambang pintu.

xxx

Jam tangan Naruto masih menunjuk pukul dua sore saat ia keluar dari toilet sekolah dan hendak pulang. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tepat di belakang toilet, ia mendengar suara gedebak-gedebuk yang cukup keras. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia bingung, apakah harus meladeni rasa penasarannya dan mencoba memeriksanya, ataukah memilih pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman.

Dengan mantap, Naruto melangkah ke arah belakang toilet.

Bidang tanah di belakang toilet itu memang tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukan hal yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Jalan masuknya cukup kecil, banyak kayu-kayu bekas berserakan di sekelilingnya, ilalang-ilalang tinggi pun tumbuh di sekitarnya. Serta tempat itu di kelilingi oleh tembok yang tinggi dan sedikit jauh dari ruang guru. Sungguh arena yang sempurna untuk hal yang tak terduga.

Di dekat semak-semak yang rimbun, Naruto lalu berjongkok dan mulai mengintip.

Disana ia melihat seseorang yang sedang terpojok ke arah dinding. Jika dilihat lebih seksama, sepertinya siswa yang terpojok itu adalah siswa tahun pertama, dan tiga orang itu sepertinya siswa tahun kedua atau ketiga.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia lihat siswa tahun pertama itu dicekik mulutnya oleh siswa senior di depannya, sementara dua orang yang lain memegang tangan kanan dan kiri siswa junior itu.

Siswa senior itu berbicara di telinga siswa junior itu, namun tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Namun satu yang Naruto tahu, sepertinya perkataan siswa senior itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Karena dari yang ia lihat, wajah siswa junior itu mendadak pucat.

Naruto mengepal tangannya dengan keras. Ia begitu geram. Rupanya di sekolah manapun, baik yang biasa atau pun yang terpandang, penindasan pada junior selalu terjadi. Apalagi penindasan 'legal' yang sudah diketahui oleh semua orang, yaitu ketika masa orientasi.

Mereka berkilah bahwa masa orientasi itu adalah masa dimana senior mengenalkan tentang sekolah kepada para junior-juniornya. Namun yang jadi pertanyaan, apakah memang harus dengan kontak fisik, ataukah dengan makian-makian yang terdengar miris di telinga?

Ia begitu lelah dengan orang-orang sok-idealis yang mengatasnamakan kepentingan bersama. Demi junior lah, agar mereka kenal dengan lingkungan lah, agar hormat dengan senior lah. Ia muak.

Jika memang benar senior ingin dihormati, maka bersikaplah seperti seorang senior, tuntunlah junior. Berbicaralah seperti seorang senior, beri mereka motivasi-motivasi yang akan membuat bersemangat, tuntunlah junior.

Dengan bersikap seperti itu, maka junior pun akan bersikap hormat dengan sendirinya.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia lalu mengambil sebongkah batu bata yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia genggang batu bata itu dengan keras. Sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah tiga orang itu, Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia berdiri dengan kaki kiri di depan dan tangan kanan yang mengepal batu bata dengan keras.

Dalam hitungan detik, batu bata itu meluncur bak peluru dan tepat mengenai si senior yang berada di tengah, yang sedang mencekik. Genggamannya lepas. Ia terjatuh dengan memegang kepala sambil mengaduh. Kedua orang temannya terkejut untuk beberapa saat, lalu mulai melirik kanan dan kiri untuk mencari siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pelemparan itu.

Sambil berjongkok kembali, Naruto tersenyum puas. Itu masih ringan, pikirnya. Saat ia kembali akan mengintip, seorang senior yang tadi berdiri di ujung sana mulai mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut.

Sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang, ia lalu berdiri dan berusaha untuk kabur. Namun sayang, ujung kerudung jaketnya berhasil dipegang. Ia melirik ke belakang. Wajah permusuhannya terlihat jelas.

Ujung kerudung jaketnya lalu ditarik dengan kuat oleh si senior. Naruto hampir terpelanting jatuh ke arah belakang karena tarikan itu. Mata Naruto dan matanya bertautan untuk beberapa saat.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Naruto lalu menepis tangan senior itu dengan keras. Senior itu mundur beberapa langkah lalu terpelanting jatuh.

Naruto yang merasa lolos, tersenyum lega. Tapi rasa lega itu hanya bertahan sesaat. Sedetik kemudian, kaki Naruto ditarik oleh senior itu dan akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur. Naruto yang panik lalu menendang-nendang dengan membabi buta ke arah senior itu dan membuatnya terjengkang.

Senior itu hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto dari kejauhan saat ia kembali berdiri.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya?!" teriak seorang senior yang baru saja datang dengan nafas terengah. Ia menunduk dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Sayangnya tidak. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana wajahnya." Ia mendengus kesal. "Si pirang itu akan mendapat kado selamat datang yang takkan terlupakan."

"Sudah seharusnya." Senior kedua menimpali.

xxx

Dengan nafas tersengal, Naruto berdiri dengan setengah badan yang tertunduk. Sambil menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya, Naruto lalu menyandar ke sebuah pohon besar yang berada di dekat kedai ramen. Ia pandangi kedai ramen sederhana yang terletak beberapa blok dari sekolahnya itu untuk beberapa saat.

Kedai ramen itu hanyalah sebuah ruko kecil yang disulap menjadi kedai ramen. Mungkin hanya berukuran panjang sepuluh meter dengan lebar delapan meter.

Di dalamnya hanya tersedia beberapa belas kursi, jika Naruto tidak salah hitung. Dan beberapa diantaranya terisi oleh seorang paman yang duduk sendiri dan sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok. Dari luar ia bisa melihat papan menu besar yang terpajang di depan meja kasir.

Karena dorongan naluri perut dan menyelamatkan diri, Naruto akhirnya masuk ke kedai itu. Aroma ramen menguar di udara saat ia masuk. Menelusup ke dalam hidung Naruto dan memenuhi setiap rongga paru-paru-nya. Aroma yang selalu mengingatkannya pada waktu dulu ketika ia selalu berjalan-jalan sore bersama ayahnya dan membeli ramen. Memori-memori itu mendadak memenuhi setiap sudut kepalanya.

Sambil berdiri di depan meja kasir, ia lalu menengadah ke papan menu.

"Ramen apa yang menjadi favorit di sini?" Naruto bertanya. Wanita berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Semua ramen di sini menjadi favorit bagi setiap pelanggan. Jadi kami tidak bisa menyebutkan yang favorit," ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong berikan aku ramen apa saja."

"Satu porsi ramen nomor tiga!" Teriak Wanita berambut coklat itu ke arah koki.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling kedai itu. Tempat ini agak unik, pikirnya. Biasanya tempat memasak itu ada di dalam dapur. Namun, di sini, tempat memasak itu langsung menyatu dengan tempat makan. Yang memisahkannya, hanyalah sekat yang terbuat dari meja pelanggan. Jadi ketika kau memesan, seketika itu pula kau bisa melihat prosesnya.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang tepat berseberangan dengan koki. Ia duduk dan memperhatikan koki itu. Seorang pria paruh baya, mungkin berumur sekitar lima puluh tahun. Namun wajahnya segar, dan gerak badannya pun gesit. Sulit untuk mempercayai jika dia sudah berumur.

"Hei nak, bukankah kau yang tadi memesan ramen nomor tiga?" paman koki itu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sedang melamun memandangi paman itu terkesiap.

Dengan gugup ia berkata, "Benar paman."

Naruto lalu menyambar ramen yang disodorkan oleh paman itu. Uap panas membumbung tinggi di atas ramen itu. Warnanya yang merah, membuat sensor lapar Naruto berbunyi dengan cukup keras, namun tak cukup untuk membuat satu kedai tertawa.

Seketika setelah ramen itu ada di atas meja, Naruto lalu mengambil _narutomaki_ dengan sumpit dan langsung memakannya. Tak sampai lima menit, ramen itu hampir habis.

Si paman koki yang sedang terduduk, tersenyum gembira melihat nafsu makan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan," ujarnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang masih makan ramen, hanya bisa tersenyum dengan pipi yang mengembung berisi ramen.

"Apa kau baru di daerah sini?" paman itu berkata.

Naruto mengangguk, dan akhirnya menghabiskan ramennya sampai titik kuah penghabisan.

"Benar paman, aku baru di daerah sini. Baru satu bulan." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Apa kau murid SMA Fujisaki?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Benar paman," jawab Naruto. Ia mengambil tisu yang tak jauh darinya dan mengelap mulutnya yang penuh dengan kuah ramen.

"Bagaimana rasanya sekolah disana?" Ia bertanya sambil menopang dagu.

"Ya... kurasa masih belum ada yang spesial. Mungkin karena baru satu bulan."

"Oh... begitu." Singkatnya.

"Tapi paman, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran." Naruto menatap lurus ke arah paman itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku penasaran, kenapa banyak sekali siswa dari sekolah yang tidak dikenal sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Beberapa hari ke belakang, bahkan aku mendengar kabar bahwa mereka mengganggu siswi dari Fujisaki."

"Ya... sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang baru." Paman itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Apa maksud paman?" Naruto penasaran. Ia tatap paman itu lebih intens.

"Apa kau tahu tentang empat kelompok berandal?" paman itu memulai.

Naruto menggeleng. "Kelompok apa itu?"

Paman itu berdehem sebelum memulai bercerita. "Apa kau tahu, ada berapa sekolah SMA di Konoha?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. "Entahlah, banyak, kurasa."

"Ya, kau benar, ada banyak." Paman itu menutup matanya untuk sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. "Dan di setiap sekolah, pasti ada berandalan, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan di antara sekolah-sekolah yang memiliki berandal itu, ada beberapa sekolah yang mempunyai beberapa berandalan yang kuat dan ditakuti. Para berandalan itu lalu membentuk suatu kelompok di sekolahnya masing-masing. Karena mereka berada di empat SMA yang berbeda, maka disebutlah empat kelompok berandal."

Naruto fokus mendengarkan penuturan paman koki itu. Untung saja hari ini sedang sepi, jadi ia takkan terganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan cempreng dari si kasir.

"Aku lupa nama tepat sekolahnya, namun aku tahu nama kelompok-kelompoknya. Nama kelompok-kelompok itu adalah: _Red Bandit_ dari SMA barat; lalu _Smiling Snake_ dari SMA utara; _Drunken Monkeys_ dari SMA selatan dan yang terakhir adalah, _Blind Bunny_ dari SMA timur. Mereka semua adalah kelompok-kelompok yang berbahaya."

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi... kurasa itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku paman." Naruto menyela.

"Kau benar. Namun, mereka lah yang menyebabkan akar permasalahan di Fujisaki."

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Siswa-siswa tak dikenal yang kau sebutkan tadi, kebanyakan adalah anggota dari salah satu kelompok itu. Mereka sering berkumpul di sini karena Fujisaki dan daerah sekitarnya merupakan tempat yang strategis. Tepat berada di jantung Konoha, membuatnya menjadi wilayah yang bagus untuk mencari keuntungan."

"Lalu... apa tak ada yang mencoba mempertahankan sekolah ini, atau wilayah ini?"

Paman itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil terdiam. "Aku tak begitu tahu dengan itu."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelanggan datang dan memesan.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja." Paman itu meninggalkan Naruto dan perbincangan mereka.

"Kurasa... aku juga harus segera pulang. Terima kasih paman, atas informasinya."

Paman itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto lalu keluar dari kedai ramen dan bergegas pulang.

xxx

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto melihat seorang perempuan yang di kelilingi oleh tiga orang pemuda. Perempuan itu terlihat memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, namun tiga orang lainnya, ia tak tahu. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ada berita tentang siswi sekolahnya yang diganggu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia berjalan mengikuti mereka. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan urusan orang lain. Apakah itu memang berasal dari gen-nya, ataukah akumulasi dari film-film detektif yang terkadang ia tonton ketika senggang. Masa bodoh, pikirnya.

Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa tingkah si perempuan memang terlihat tidak nyaman. Meskipun perempuan itu terlihat menanggapi obrolan-obrolan para pemuda itu, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika bahasa tubuhnya berkata lain.

Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap tas-nya erat-erat. Seolah-olah sedang melindungi dirinya dari ancaman-ancaman yang datang dari luar. Para pemuda itu sesekali menyentuhnya dengan tidak sopan, si perempuan hanya terdiam dan tak bisa melawan.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka lalu berbelok ke arah gang yang cukup sepi. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, Naruto mengikuti pemuda-pemuda itu. Dibalik tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari sana, ia mengintip.

Ia menatap jijik, ketika pemuda itu menyentuh pipi si perempuan dengan wajah bernafsu. Membelai rambut biru tua-nya yang menjuntai, dan mencium aroma rambut itu dengan menjijikan. Perempuan itu membuang muka saat pemuda itu menatapnya. Ia meronta saat kedua tangannya digenggam dengan kasar. Namun, kekuatan pemuda itu yang terlampau besar, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Naruto melihat ke arah mereka dengan gigi bergemeletuk dan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Ia tak sudi jika ada orang yang dilecehkan, apalagi itu adalah murid yang satu sekolah dengannya dan terlebih lagi ada didepan matanya. Meskipun tak saling mengenal, membantu orang yang membutuhkan merupakan sebuah kewajiban, bukan?

Sambil mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya, Naruto berpikir bagaimana cara agar bisa membebaskan perempuan itu. Ia lalu teringat bandana hitam yang selalu ia bawa. Dengan cepat, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil bandana itu lalu memakainya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah.

Sambil mengambil sebongkah kayu yang tak jauh darinya, ia lalu berlari.

"Minggir, kalian brengsek!" seru Naruto. Ia berlari sambil mengayunkan kayu di tangannya dengan membabi buta. Ketiga orang itu terkesiap lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari perempuan itu.

Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dengan erat dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Ayo!" teriak Naruto.

Mereka lalu berlari sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya menghilang di belokan jalan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ah... akhirnya chapter dua *nangis bahagia.

terima kasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca fic membosankan ini :D jika ada yang kurang, mungkin bisa kasih tahu saya, di review boleh, di PM boleh.

Tolong kritik pedasnya, senpai!


End file.
